Jati Diri
by zuria95
Summary: Petualangan dalam mencari Jati diri, belajar memaafkan dan meminta maaf, menuju kedewasaan diri, Bad Summary, Typo, OOC, Mind to Review , Happy Reading Minna-san


Naruto Belongs to MK Sensei

Typo, OOC, mohon di maafkan

Jati Diri

Mengandung unsur Romance,

Masa muda adalah masa-masa indah dimana kita selalu berpikir bebas, terkadang berpikir adalah hal paling menyusahkan, semua tindakan di lakukan secara spontan, tidak harus mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tidak usah pikirkan besok, nikmati saja hari ini.

Pemikiran seperti ini sudah menjadi trend dan gaya hidup di kalangan remaja. Tak terkecuali mereka ber 7, remaja yang paling terkenal seantero sekolah. Para remaja tampan nan rupawan yang di gandrungi wanita. Ke 7 remaja ini memonopoli sekolah, bertindak seenaknya, dan tak segan-segan membuat keributan di sekolah.

Perkenalkan, Uzumaki Naruto, Pria berkulit tan, berbadan atletis, bersurai pirang, dan bermata biru seindah Samudera, siapapun pasti berteriak apabila pria ini menampakkan cengiran khasnya. Ketua dari 7 perkumpulan yang menamai mereka sebagai The Raikiri.

Selanjutnya adalah sahabat setia Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Pria dingin, jenius, bersurai hitam, dan bermata kelam. Pria tampan ini, tidak banyak berekspresi di sutuasi seperti apapun. Dia adalah sahabat Naruto yang paling setia.

Lalu Nara Shikamaru, Pria yang paling jenius di antara anggota The Raikiri lainnya, strategi yang dia buat bahkan mampu membuat senior mereka bertekuk lutut. Pria ini juga err sangat sangat sangat malas, bersurai hitam panjang dan di kuncir seperti layaknya nanas. Dia selalu tidur apabila sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Hyuga Neji, bersurai cokelat kehitaman, bermata seindah bulan, dan salah satu keturunan bangsawan. Tapi Neji tidak senang dengan kenyataan itu. Kemudian Inuzuka Kiba, Pria berambut jabrik cokelat, dan memiliki tato di dibagian pipinya, pria ini sangat ramai dan kerap menjadi pemecah suasana canggung diantara teman-temannya.

2 anggota lain The Raikiri adalah Sai, pria berkulit pucat dengan senyuman palsu nya. Tampan tapi Sai tidak pernah mengerti arti ekspresi yang selama ini di tampilkan nya. Masa lalunya begitu kelam, hingga ia melupakan semuanya termasuk nama keluarganya.

Sabaku no Gaara, pria berambut merah jabrik, bertato di dahi kanannya yang bertuliskan cinta. Saat ibunya meninggal Gaara di kenal sebagai pria yang dingin dan tak berhati. Tapi seiring perkumpulannya dengan Naruto dan The Raikiri, sifat Gaara sedikit demi sedikit melunak.

Tujuan mereka ber 7 sebenarnya sederhana, yakni mencari jati diri. Banyak kisah kelam yang mereka hadapi, berbagai situasi sulit mereka di rumah membuat mereka mengerti satu sama lainnya, Naruto selaku pria yang mengumpulkan orang-orang ini pun mengerti sifat semua sahabatnya.

~~~Konoha High School~~~

Seroang pria bersurai cokelat jabrik tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, seperti habis melihat setan di pagi hari, dia berlari menuju tempat The Raikiri berkumpul. Inuzuka Kiba,

Braaak….

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan paksa pun menggema, orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya pun terlihat kaget,

"Na-Na-Naruto, haah haah, ada o-o-orang yang mencarimu" ucap Kiba terengah-engah karena berlari tadi

"hoi Kiba, tenangkan dirumu dulu. Sebenarnya ada apa" sahut Neji

Kiba masih belum bisa tenang,

"Dobe, " panggil Sasuke

"hmm, Kiba coba jelaskan secara rinci" seru Naruto

Kiba bukan hanya terengah-engah karena berlari tadi, terlihat bekas pukulan di pipinya.

"tadi saat aku hendak masuk, tiba-tiba di pintu gerbang aku bertemu seseorang. Dia menarik kerah bajuku dan memukulku sambil berkata 'panggil si Uzumaki Naruto kesini' " Jelas Kiba

Demi apapun Shikamaru tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya, tidak biasanya hanya kalau ada hal-hal penting saja Shikamaru baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"apa ? siapa orang yang mencariku pagi-pagi begini?" ucap Naruto

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan" selidik Sasuke

"Teme, mana ku tahu! Biar aku yang menemuinya" sahutnya sambil meninggalkan tempatnya

Tak lama setelah Naruto pergi, ke 6 pria ini saling melempar pandangan, mereka sudah tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Ya mereka harus mengituki diam-diam kemana pria pirang ini pergi.

Naruto menghampiri pria dewasa bersurai merah ini. Naruto yang makin penasaran siapa orang ini, pun langsung menegurnya, dan dia tergaket melihat siapa pria ini.

"Ni-Nii-saaan" teriaknya yang membuat kaget teman-temannya yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang

"Yo Naruto" sapanya hangat

"Nii-san, kenapa kau ada disini ?" Tanya Naruto

"Hey, memangnya aku tidak boleh mengenang masa-masa sekolah ku ? lagipula aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh" ucap Nya

"tenang saja Nii-san, aku baik-baik saja"

"haah" pria ini menghela nafas berat, adiknya benar-benar bodoh dan sangat tidak peka terhadap situasi

"bodoh! Ayah dan Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu, mereka merindukanmu. Lagipula sudahi saja tindakan bodohmu ini" Seru sang Kakak,

"Nagato-nii, Ayah sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk pergi, jadi untuk apa aku kembali" balas Naruto

Praaak, sebuah tamparan di pipi tan Naruto, Nagato emosinya sudah sangat memuncak. Mendengar ucapan adiknya barusan.

"BODOH!" teriaknya lagi

The Raikiri yang menyaksikan sahabat nya di tampar oleh orang yang mengaku kakaknya merasa kesal, pasalnya dengan alasan apa kakaknya menampar adiknya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Nii-san, sampaikan salam pada ibu untuk tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku, dan sampaikan pada Ayah, aku minta maaf" ucap Naruto masih keras kepala

"katakan itu pada Ayah, jika itu sudah datang tulus dari hatimu" balas Nagato yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"Nii-san tunggu, baik aku mengerti" ucap Naruto sambil mengejar kakaknya

"ya ya dan yaa. Simpan no telp ku, kau bebas memutuskan kapan waktunya untuk kita bertemu lagi" balas Nagato

Setelahnya Nagato pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang di penuhi rasa bersalah, ucapan sang Ayah terus menggema di kepalanya. Dia belum bisa memaafkan sang Ayah, teman-temannya hanya menatapnya bingung, tapi Sasuke sangat mengerti kebingungan sahabatnya ini.

Mereka ber 6 menghampiri Naruto,

"Dobe, aku sudah paham. Jika kau tidak mau cerita tidak apa" ucap Sasuke

"Teme terima kasih. Teman-teman ada perlu kita bahas. Ayo" Seru Naruto

Ke 7 sahabat ini kemudian bergegas mengikuti arahan ketua mereka, tidak seperti biasanya melihat Naruto begitu serius kali ini. Pasti ada hal yang tidak beres, pikir semua temannya dalam hati.

Di tempat The Raikiri,

"Naruto, jadi dia benar-benar kakakmu ?" ucap Kiba membuka percakapan

"ya, dia adalah kakaku, alumni sekolah ini dan juga mantan ketua geng Akatsuki" sahutnya

"apaa ? jadi Kakakmu adalah ketua geng senior di sekolah kita ?" balas Kiba

"hebat" teriak semua temannya kecuali Sasuke

"Dobe, jadi apa yang disampaikan Nagato-nii ?" Tanya Sasuke

Sasuke memang sudah menjadi sahabat Naruto sejak kecil, dia mengenal anggota keluarga Naruto, orang tua mereka adalah partner bisnis. Kakak Sasuke pun adalah sahabat baik Nagato.

"Nagato-nii bilang, jadi aku harus minta maaf pada ayahku kalau kata maaf ku sudah datang dari hati" jelas Naruto

Sahabat-sahabatnya hanya ber-oh ria, sambil menganggukan kepala. Sai tampak tersenyum dengan senyuman palsunya lagi.

"Naruto-kun, apa boleh buat kan. Aku mengerti kau sangat marah dengan ayahmu, tapi kurasa itu adalah emosi sesaatmu" Sahut Sai

"tapi, aku sudah pergi selama 6 bulan, dan sejak saat itu aku tinggal bersama kalian"

"Naruto, saat ayahku meninggal, rasanya aku ingin melepaskan semua gelar bangsawan ku ini. Karena klan sialan itu tidak pernah menganggapku" Ujar Neji dengan nada kesal

Ayah Neji mati karena melindungi adik kandungnya, Hiashi. Sejak saat itu Neji membenci takdirnya sebagai Hyuuga, sementara sedari hanya diam Gaara sepertinya ingin berkomentar

"orang tua memang menyusahkan, sejak ibuku tidak ada ayahku menjadi seperti pria bodoh, bahkan saat kakaku mendapat juara kelas ayahku hanya bungkam" sahut Gaara berkomentar dingin

Kasus mereka sebenarnya sama, masalah dirumah membuat mereka menjadi dingin, seperti Broken Home, dan membuat mereka menjadi seperti berandalan sekolah. Tapi di lubuk hati paling mereka sebenarnya ingin berubah.

"kalau dalam lubuk hati kalian masih ada secercah cahaya untuk berubah, maka tidaklah salah di coba untuk berubah, walaupun itu sulit" demi apapun, ini seperti mimpi, ini merupakan kalimat terpanjang dan terindah milik Shikamaru

Semua sahabatnya hanya menganga mendengar ucapan Shikamaru tanpa bisa membalas.

"cih menyebalkan. Aku sudah memberi saran paling merepotkan tapi lihat ekspresi kalian sama merepotkannya" decak Shikamaru

"hahaha, Shika ternyata kau bisa berkomentar bagus juga" ejek Kiba

"jadi apa rencanamu sekarang Dobe" ujar Sasuke

"yosh, sudah kuputuskan aku akan menemui Nagato-nii, 2 hari lagi" seru Naruto

2 hari yang direncakan Naruto akhirnya tiba, dia menelpon sang Kakak,

"moshi moshi…" salamnya

"Yo Naruto"

"Nii-san, apa kau punya waktu hari ini. Aku ingin bertemu" ujarnya

"baiklah. Apa sih yang tidak buat adik kesayanganku" balasnya

"terima kasih"

Pembicaraan sudah di tutup oleh Naruto, dan ia segera bergegas berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Konoha sudah memasuki musim semi, liburan musim semi sudah dimulai. Dan tidak ada salahnya jika Naruto mengajak teman-temannya untuk menemui Nagato.

Café Konoha,

The Raikiri sudah berkumpul sesuai titah sang ketua, mereka ber 7 sedang asik menikmati kopi yang sudah di pesan, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, ada yang sibuk browsing, Kiba yang narsis sibuk memfoto kopinya dan mempostingnya di akun jejaring social. Shikamaru seperti biasa menguap dan Nampak hampir tertidur.

Sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba, dia tidak sendiri melainkan bersama seorang wanita cantik, err sepertinya itu pacarnya.

"Yo Naruto" sapanya

"Yo Nii-san"

"Yo, Nagato-san" sapa sahabat-sahabat Naruto kompak

"waah, jadi kalian ber 6 yang berhasil merobohkan dinasti akatsuki yaah" ucap Nagato

"hahah, Nagato-san jangan melebih-lebihkan ah" sahut Kiba

"hahah…" gelak tawa mewarnai pertemuan ini.

Situasi Nampak menjadi sangat serius saat Naruto angkat bicara perihal maksud dia mengundang sang kakak.

"Nii-san, tentang perkataan ku waktu itu. Aku akan pulang, mumpung ini masih liburan musim semi" serunya

"heeh, jadi kau sudah sadar sekarang ?" Nagato balik Tanya ke Naruto

"Nii-san, tekadku sudah bulat" jawabnya tegas

"kau tidak boleh pulang kerumah Naruto, ayah sudah mengusirmu dari rumah" Jawabnya

"APA-APAAN KAU NII-SAN" ucap Naruto kesal

"lebih baik kau pergi ke selatan Konoha, di sebuah desa Myobokuzan. Temui kakek Jiraiya disana. Aku ingin kau sedikit belajar dari kesalahanmu" ujar Nagato

"haah Jiraiya-jiisan ? jadi sekarang Jii-san tinggal disana"

"haah" Nagato menghela nafas panjang,

"kau bahkan tidak tahu kakek sudah pindah. Dasar bodoh. Pokoknya aku tidak mengizinkamu pulang sebelum kau mau mengunjungi kakek" serunya

"dan kalian semua para berandalan juga harus ikut bersama Naruto. Kalian akan dapat pelajaran berharga dari Kakeku" tambahnya

Sontak mereka yang mendengar ucapan Nagato terkaget, mereka tahu kalau mereka adalah berandalan, tapi tidak usah di sebut juga.

"ini pasti akan merepotkan, aku sih terserah kau Naruto, kudengar desa Myobokuzan adalah tempat indah, kurasa kita bisa sekalian liburan" ujar Shikamaru

"bagaimana dengan yang lain" Tanya Naruto

"kurasa bukan ide yang buruk. Aku juga sempat bingung mau menghabiskan liburan kali ini. Jadi kurasa aku setuju" ucap Kiba

"aku ikut saja…" ucap Sai dan Neji kompak

"jadi Teme, dan kau Garaa"

"aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut" ucap Gaara

"hn, kalau kau sudah memustukan apa boleh buat"

Ya karena semua sudah setuju, mereka pun menyiapkan meng iya kan saran Nagato. Mereka sudah bertekad untuk berubah dan menemukan jati diri mereka. Mungkin dengan pergi ke desa Myobokuzan dan bertemu dengan kakek Naruto, akan membuat hidup mereka lebih baik. Desa itu juga indah, toh sekalian liburan.

Dengan berbekal sedikit informasi dari Nagato, ke 7 pria tampan ini pun siap untuk berangkat menuju desa Myobokuzan besok pagi-pagi sekali. Karena mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sama tidak sulit nampaknya untuk bangun pagi. Paling-paling hanya Shikamaru yang susah di bangunin.

Keesokan harinya,

Pukul 3:45 AM,

"hoi Shika bangun, kita kan mau berangkat pagi" teriak Kiba

"percuma Kiba, kau harus menyiramnya" Sahut Sasuke

"cepat bangunkan Shikamaru, kalau tidak kita bisa ketinggalan kereta" Seru Naruto

"untung saja Sai sangat rajin menyiapkan barang-barang si malas itu" gerutu Neji

Byuaar,

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kiba dan Naruto membawa Shikamaru ke kamar mandi dan melempar pria nanas itu bak mandi. Sontak Shikamaru terkaget sekaget-kagetnya.

"kurang ajaaaar kalian" teriaknya

"hahaha, makanya Shika jangan jadi orang yang malas terus" sahut Kiba

Walaupun kesal dengan perlakuan teman-temannya, Shika tetap melanjutkan aktifitas mandinya dan bersiap-siap.

"Sai terima kasih kau telah membereskan barang-barangku" ujarnya

"kau beruntung memiliki teman perhatian seperti Sai pemalas" Sahut Kiba

"diam kau sialaan"

"hahahaha….." mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah laku Shikamaru, tapi ya begitulah persahabatan mereka memang indah.

The Raikiri sudah sampai di stasiun, segera mereka memasuki kereta yang akan mereka naiki, semua sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk. Kereta pun tampak akan segera berangkat. Petualangan selama liburan musim ini akan menjadi tantangan baru bagi mereka.

**~SEKIAN~~**

Bagaimana perjalanan mereka menemukan jati diri mereka ? akankah mereka bisa berubah ? petualangan seperti apa yang akan di hadapi mereka.

Review Pliss

Thanks Zuria-chan ^_^

Fict pertama ku di fandom Naruto, salam kenal semuanya, semoga suka yaa sama fict aku ini,


End file.
